


Among Titans

by Miqdad_Suleman



Series: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossposted to FFN, F/M, Gen, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miqdad_Suleman/pseuds/Miqdad_Suleman
Summary: Not only has Voldemort risen, but Gellert Grindelwald has also escaped Nurmengrad. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the four main players in the upcoming war, Harry, Albus, Voldemort, and Grindelwald, are all Demigods. And so their relatively small magical war becomes part of something much larger: A war against Titans.
Series: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and the Olympians Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Among Titans

Crossover: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Plot: Not only has Voldemort risen, but Gellert Grindelwald has also escaped Nurmengrad. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the four main players in the upcoming war, Harry, Albus, Voldemort, and Grindelwald, are all Demigods. And so their relatively small magical war becomes part of something much larger: A war against Titans.

**Compulsory**:

\- Light/Grey Harry.

\- Harry must be stronger than in canon.

\- While the tweaking of the timeline is up to you, the magical and godly wars must occur simultaneously.

\- All four must be demigods of the Greco-Roman Pantheon (Greek/Roman Gods).

\- Harry's Godly parent must break the Ancient Laws to interact with Harry.

\- Voldemort must not return in the graveyard. His return must be either through the events of the first and second books/movies or completely original.

\- Harry must have learned about his heritage before Voldemort's return.

\- Harry/Albus must join the Gods.

\- Voldemort/Grindelwald must join the Titans.

\- Grindelwald must escape before Voldemort joins the Titans.

\- There must be at least one other demigod from Harry's friends (canon or otherwise) at Hogwarts.

\- The war must take place mainly in America and Percy must play a major role.

\- If you decide to keep Horcruxes, the one in Harry's scar must be destroyed.

**Allowed**:

\- fem!Harry.

\- OP Harry.

\- Master of Death Harry.

\- Immortal Harry.

\- No Horcruxes.

\- Lily/James being his Godly parent in human form.

\- Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry.

\- Harry's friends abandoning him.

\- A new prophecy.

**Forbidden**:

\- Slash pairings.

\- Harems or Harry/Multi.

\- Dark Harry.

\- Harry being weak.

\- Harry's Godly parent being anything other than Greek/Roman.

\- Harry/Dumbledore joining the Titans.

\- Voldemort/Grindelwald joining the Gods.

If there is anything I have not mentioned that comes to mind, consider it 'Allowed'. If you take up the challenge, send me a link through Reddit (Miqdad_Suleman), [ fanfiction.net ](https://fanfiction.net/) (Miqdad Suleman) or at [ miqdadsuleman@gmail.com ](mailto:miqdadsuleman@gmail.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I will be publishing some actual stories soon. I hope. I'm trying to finish my Harry Potter story before I start publishing it and I'm experiencing Writer's Block. I do have some new ideas, but I liked my original idea, so I'm trying to find a way to get that past my Writer's Block with some oneshots (one will probably be up soon) and writing challenges.


End file.
